The present disclosure generally relates to a front end structure for a vehicle, and particularly relates to a front end structure for a vehicle having a duct member defining a duct passage to a vehicle's radiator and having at least one recess defined therein that receives or accommodates at least one structural brace.
All vehicles are being pushed to increase aerodynamics and/or fuel economy. Presently, the open area through a vehicle's front fascia, which is often used for cooling, has a large negative impact on vehicle aerodynamics. Accordingly, there is a constant push to reduce the total amount of open area on vehicles and thereby increase aerodynamics and improve fuel economy. Unfortunately, this usually has a negative impact with respect to engine cooling.
In view of the foregoing, a bottom breather duct is sometimes employed, which can generally reduce the amount of open fascia area required for airflow to the radiator while still providing an airflow to the radiator. In particular, a bottom breather application enables air to be pulled in from the bottom of the vehicle, resulting in less drag. An example of a bottom breather application is the provision of an air inlet opening disposed on an underside of the vehicle and a duct passageway formed from the air inlet to the radiator so that airflow entering the inlet can flow to the radiator for cooling thereof.
One challenge in using a bottom breather duct is the mounting of the duct within the vehicle's engine compartment. Due to location concerns and/or other difficulties, the duct might not be able to be mounted to the bumper beam. Also, it can be very difficult to effectively mount the duct to the bulkhead extending laterally across the engine compartment.